Brooke Vincent
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = hotpink | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = lightpink | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Brooke7.png | width = 275px | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = Shoreside College | birthday = December 13, 1993 | address = 32/A Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Substitute Teacher Part-Time at Eternity 21 | relationships = Single and looking to mingle, but no dating | housemates = Wesley Mercer & Jaime Cabrera | personality = Brooke is the type of person who wants to live in the moment. She doesn't think too much about the future and focuses only on the now. She's very optimistic about things and outgoing. She enjoys peace and quiet, which is part of the reason she lives out in the middle of nowhere in Blackwood. Even so, Brooke can be very irrational and stubborn. She also is sometimes quick to judge people before she even gets to really know them. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'7" (1.70 m) Brooke usually likes to dress comfortably so she often wears a simple tshirt with jeans. She doesn't really see the point in dressing up all that much and just wants to feel comfy. She does sometimes wear nicer clothing in the spring and summer whenever she feels like it. Usually it's just simple sundresses though. | family = *Danielle Vincent - mother | friends = *Kaya Gorman is Brooke's ex best friend. They were roommates but then Brooke left the place/got kicked out. They don't really talk anymore. *Jaime Cabrera is a guy Brooke met at a party a few years ago. They slept together a few times before Brooke got tired of his idiotic personality and stopped talking to him. However, recently they've started talking again and she's been hanging out at his place way too often - like so often it's at least four times a week. *Wesley Mercer and Brooke met one morning after she had stayed at Jaime and Wes's apartment. The two made out and she just wants to go and talk to him some more. Well, "talk." *Lauren Brodie and Brooke met when she was leaving Jaime's apartment. They decided to start pretending to be friends to piss Jaime off because it's funny to bother him all the time. Who knows? Maybe their fake friendship will get them to actually become friends. | history = Brooke grew up with her mother in Miduna Beach. She had actually been an accident child since her mother was only eighteen when she got pregnant. Brooke's father immediately left town and pretended that Brooke didn't even exist. It didn't bother her that he was never around because all she cared about was her mother. Brooke grew up in a nice little home with her mother and life was simple. She ended up agreeing with many of her mother's ideals and almost became exactly like her mother. However, when she was old enough, Brooke decided to attend Shoreside College. She's currently working on graduating and getting a job as a guidance counselor at a high school. For a job, she works as a substitute teacher at local schools in Barfield, Miduna, and Lebeaux. She also recently moved to Blackwood Mountain in the middle of nowhere to live with her best friend who is planning on becoming a teacher one day. | trivia = *Brooke is secretly a clutz and she tries to hide it since she thinks its embarrassing to always trip and fall everywhere. *She's part Cherokee and Chinese. | note = | fc = Kelsey Chow | user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Current Characters Category:My Childrens